Queen of Air and Darkness
Queen of Air and Darkness ist der dritte und letzte Band der The Dark Artifices-Reihe von Cassandra Clare. Das Buch erschien am 4. Dezember 2018 auf Englisch sowie am 24. Juni 2019 auf Deutsch. Klapptext Unschuldiges Blut wurde auf den Stufen der Halle des Rates vergossen, dem heiligen Stützpunkt der Schattenjäger. Während der Totenwache, nach dem tragischen Tod von Livia Blackthorn, wankt der Rat bis an den Rand eines Bürgerkrieges. Ein Teil der Familie Blackthorn flieht nach Los Angeles, während sie nach der Quelle der Krankheit suchen, welche die Hexenmeister auszulöschen droht. Währenddessen versuchen Emma und Julian verzweifet, ihre verbotene Liebe beiseitezunehmen und eine gefährliche Mission der Fernwesen auszuführen, nämlich das schwarze Buch der Toten zu finden. Was sie in den Courts finden, ist ein Geheimnis, welches die Schattenwelt auseinanderreißen und einen dunklen Pfad in die Zukunft errichten könnte, welchen sie sich nicht hätten vorstellen können. Gefangen im Rennen gegen die Zeit, müssen Emma und Julian die Welt der Schattenjäger retten bevor die tödliche Macht des Parabatai-Fluches sie und jeden den sie lieben, zerstört. Inhalt Teil 1 "Feel no sorrow" Annabel Blackthorn ist verschwunden, Livia Blackthorn und Robert Lightwood sind tot. Julian versucht vergeblich, die Wunden seiner Schwester zu heilen, während Emma sich zu ihm durchkämpft. Schlussendlich steht sie vor einer ganzen Reihe von Wächtern und sie muss Cortana an die Konsulin übergeben, um zu Julian gelassen zu werden. Jia Penhallow lässt den Versammlungssaal räumen und muss einigen Mitgliedern der Kohorte, besonders ihrem Anführer Horace Dearborn, drohen, sie gewaltsam entfernen zu lassen, da sie nicht freiwillig gehen wollen. Die Brüder der Stille betreten die Garnison und bringen die beiden Leichname in die Stadt der Stille; Julian wird es gestattet, Livvy zu begleiten. Der Rest der Blackthorn Familie ist in einem Haus in der Princewater-Street untergebracht. Diana kümmert sich mit Mark und Helen um die jüngeren Geschwister. Emma stößt zu ihnen und hilft ihnen mit Drusilla, die niemanden außer Julian und Emma zu sich lassen will. Als sie endlich eingeschlafen ist, kehrt Julian zurück, noch immer in blutiger Kleidung. Emma führt ihn in ihr Zimmer, schließt die Tür ab und hilft ihm, sich auszuziehen und unter der Dusche zu säubern. Von Trauer übermannt, suchen sie beide mehr denn je die Nähe des anderen und vergessen für einen Moment den tödlichen Parabatai-Fluch. Plötzlich weicht Julian aber vor Emma zurück, zieht sich wieder an und verschwindet ohne eine weitere Begründung und lässt Emma vollkommen verwirrt zurück. Auf dem Weg zu seinem eigenen Zimmer begegnet Julian Mark, der ihm erklärt, dass er Helen von Julians "Opfer" erzählt hat. Ihre Schwester sei so stolz auf ihren jüngeren Bruder gewesen, da er ihren Geschwistern der beste Vater war, den sie haben konnten, und er auch noch das Institut im Geheimen führte. Julian bleibt kurz angebunden und flüchtet sich in sein Zimmer, wo er vor dem Spiegel wieder sein T-Shirt auszieht, um die Ursache für die Schmerzen zu finden, die ihn seit dem Zusammensein mit Emma plagen. Erschrocken stellt er fest, dass seine Parabatai-Rune nicht länger schwarz ist - sie hebt sich rot glühend von seiner Haut ab. Für den nächsten Tag ist die Beerdigung angesetzt. Auf den Feldern vor Alicante wurden die Scheiterhaufen aufgebaut, auf denen die Leichname von Livvy und Robert Lightwood verbrannt werden sollen. Julian nimmt die Trauerbekundungen der anderen Anwesenden an, seine Geschwister, Kit, Emma und Cristina reden hinter ihm leise miteinander. Als die Stillen Brüder die beiden Toten bringen und oben auf den Scheiterhaufen ablegen, rennt Ty los und beginnt, zu Livvy hinaufzuklettern. Die anwesenden Mitglieder der Kohorte, angeführt von Zara, beginnen, ihn auszulachen und zu beschimpfen, doch Ty klettert unbeirrt weiter hinauf und Julian beginnt, ihm zu folgen. Emma und Cristian bemühen sich, eine Leiter zu finden, um beiden den Auf- bzw. Abstieg zu erleichtern. Oben kniet Ty neben seiner Zwillingsschwester nieder und berührt ihr Haar. Dann klettert er in Begleitung von Julian die Leiter hinunter, die Emma und Cristina inzwischen aufgestellt haben. Der Rest der Beerdigung verläuft ereignislos, nur gegen Ende bemerkt Kit den Geist von Michael Wayland, der neben Roberts Scheiterhaufen niederkniet. Er denkt darüber nach, dass der Parabatai-Bund eigentlich sehr grausam ist, da er eine Person aus zwei Personen macht und solch eine Verwüstung zurücklässt, wenn eine Hälfte stirbt. Als die Feuer erlöschen, erscheint Jem Carstairs und beginnt ein Gespräch mit Emma. Sie reden über den Parabatai-Bund und Jem erzählt, dass er Will einmal ins Gesicht geschlagen hat. Danach reden sie über Kit, da er möglicherweise in Gefahr ist, da sein Zweig der Herondale Familie seit Jahrhunderten vom König des Dunklen Volkes gejagt wird; über die Krankheit, die immer mehr Hexenmeister befällt und darüber, dass Tessa schwanger ist. Zum Schluss gibt Jem Emma einen Ring mit einem Glasstein, der, wenn sie den Stein zerbricht, sofort Tessa und Jem alarmiert. Cristina besucht nach dem Begräbnis heimlich die Garnison, wo gerade eine Versammlung stattfindet. Die ganze Kohorte und ein Großteil der Kongregation ist zugegen, und nach einer aufpeitschenden Rede Horace Dearborns wählen sie ihn einstimmig zum neuen Inquisitor. Dearborns erste Amtshandlung ist es, jeden, der teilweise Schattenweltlerblut hat oder mit einem Schattenwesen eine engere Beziehung führt, zu befragen, solange sich diese Person noch in Alicante aufhält. Deshalb schickt Jia die Blackthorns, ihre Tochter Aline, Cristina und Kit durch das Portal der Garnison zurück nach Los Angeles. Julian und Emma bleiben zurück, um vom Inquisitor zur Schau befragt zu werden. Als Emma Jules gegenüber anspricht, dass er sich seit Livvys Tod seltsam verhält, erklärt er, dass er nach der Flucht aus ihrem Zimmer zu Magnus gegangen sei und dieser ihm mit einem Zauber sämtliche Liebe genommen habe. Er wüsste zwar noch, dass er Emma und seine Geschwister liebt, aber er könne es nicht mehr fühlen. Das sieht er als einzige Lösung an, wie sie bei der Familie bleiben können, da durch Roberts Tod ihnen jede Möglichkeit auf selbst bestimmtes Exil genommen wurde. Bei der Befragung durch Dearborn kommt allerdings ans Licht, dass Robert Notizen über jedes Gespräch angefertigt hat - auch über das mit Julian und Emma. Mit dem Druckmittel, dass ihm ihre scheinbar noch vorhandene Liebe bietet, zwingt er sie, auf eine Mission ins Feenreich zu reisen, wo sie Annabel Blackthorn töten und das Schwarze Buch der Toten zurückholen sollen. Mangels einer Alternative stimmen beide zu. Bevor sie gehen, bemerkt Emma, dass der Wandteppich, der die Schlacht im Burren darstellte, durch ein Porträt ersetzt wurde, das Zara mit der Unterschrift "Heldin des Rates" zeigt. Der Teppich liegt zerknittert in einer Ecke, ein Zeichen dafür, dass Dearborn die Taten von Helden wie Jace, Clary, Alec, Isabelle und Simon nicht anerkennt. Mit einer magischen Karte ausgerüstet betreten Julian und Emma das Feenreich, um dort ihre Mission durchzuführen. Irgendwann bemerken sie, dass sie verfolgt werden, und klettern auf einen Baum. Dane Larkspear, ein Zenturio und Mitglied der Kohorte, reitet auf einem Kelpie unter ihnen vorbei und befiehlt seinem Reittier, endlich Julians und Emmas Spur aufzunehmen. Er beschreibt Julian als den Typ von Jungen, der freiwillig ein Mädchen als Parabatai wählen würde und sich wie ein Vater benimmt; Emma beschreibt er als die Art von Mädchen, die heiß sein könnten, wenn sie endlich mal die Klappe hielten. Selbstgefällig bemerkt er, dass er, sollte er seine Mission abschließen, sich etwas von Dearborn wünschen könne, und dass er Dru wählen würde, da sie die "besten Brüste der Familie" hätte. Wütend springt Emma vom Baum und wirft ihn vom Kelpie, dem Julian die Zügel abnimmt und es so von dem Bann befreit, unter dem es bisher stand. Dane erklärt mit Emmas Schwert an der Kehle, dass er und einige andere ausgesandt wurden, um die beiden zu töten, sobald sie ihre Mission erfüllt hätten. Ohne jegliche Emotion tötet Julian den Zenturio, was in einem Streit zwischen ihm und Emma eskaliert. Sie werden von Nene, einer Zofe am Lichten Hof, und Fergus, einem Elbenritter, unterbrochen, die sie fragen, was sie im Land des Lichten Volks suchen. Emma meint, sie wären auf dem Weg ins Land des Dunklen Volks, doch Julian unterbricht sie und erklärt, er habe das Schwarze Buch der Toten und wolle es der Königin geben. Schockiert über den betrug ihres Parabatai folgt Emma ihm und den beiden Elben zum Hof des Lichten Volkes. Unterdessen ist Kieran bei Diego in der Scholomance. Die meiste Zeit verbringen sie in Diegos Zimmer oder der Bibliothek, wo Kieran die Bücher über Feenwesen nach Wahrheitsgehalt sortiert. Als die Kohorte zur Scholomance zurückkehrt, will sich Kieran verstecken, während Diego sie ablenkt. Kieran wird dennoch gefunden und an den Hollow Place gebracht, einen Raum in der Scholomance mit einem Becken voller Wasser, das einem bei Berührung jeden Schmerz zeigt, den man je verursacht hat. Für ein Mitglied der Wilden Jagd kann das Wasser sogar tödlich sein. Diego erscheint zwar noch rechtzeitig, um zu verhindern, dass Kieran in das Wasser geworfen wird, allerdings rutscht Samantha Larkspear aus und fällt hinein. Sie beginnt zu schreien und Kieran springt freiwillig hinterher, um sie herauszuziehen. Samantha schreit aber noch immer, während sie all die Schmerzen fühlt, die sie anderen zufügte. Kieran hingegen bleibt völlig ruhig, obwohl er sogar Emmas Schmerz bei der Auspeitschung durch Iarlath fühlte, der sie ohnmächtig werden ließ. Diego und er werden von einem Lehrer, der mit der Kohorte sympathisiert, in der Bibliothek eingesperrt, bis der Inquisitor eintrifft. Diego stellt sich dem Urteil Dearborns, womit er Kieran die Flucht auf seinem heraufbeschworenen Elbenross ermöglicht. In L.A. untersucht Cristina derweil die Krankheit, die die Hexenwesen befällt. Sie vermutet, dass die Ley-Linien durch Malcolms Nekromantie verseucht sind und deshalb jedes Hexenwesen, das ihre Energie nutzt, erkranken lassen. Nach einer Nacht mit Mark in der Wüste macht sie sich gemeinsam mit ihm an die Untersuchung einer Ley-Linien-Kreuzung nahe der Stadt, wo sie dieselben verseuchten Areale wie im Feenreich entdecken. Kurz darauf werden sie von Dämonen angegriffen und stehen kurz vor der Niederlage, als Kieran auftaucht und beide auf sein Pferd zieht. Sie fliegen zum Institut, wo sie zunächst Kierans durch das Wasser verursachte Wunden verbinden. Kieran teilt Cristina und Mark mit, dass er gehört hat, dass Emma und Julian sich auf einer Selbstmordmission befinden, ohne es zu wissen. Deshalb schicken sie eine Nachricht an Jaime Rosales, der das Artefakt bei sich trägt, mit dem man unbemerkt das Feenreich betreten kann. Ty hat unterdessen einen Plan ausgetüftelt, wie er Livvy von den Toten zurückholen kann. Julian hat während ihres Aufenthalts in London Fotos von jeder Seite des Schwarzen Buchs gemacht, und da sein Handy mit Tys gekoppelt ist, hat dieser jetzt Zugang zu allen Zaubern, mit denen man Tote wiederbeleben kann. Mit der Hilfe von Kit und dem Hexenmeister Shade, der inzwischen nach Los Angeles gezogen ist, versucht er, alles Zutaten für einen Zauber zusammenzubekommen. Ihr größtes Problem ist aber der Schattenmarkt: Einige Zutaten gibt es nur dort, und alle drei haben dort Hausverbot. Am Hof der Feenkönigin überreicht Julian der Königin eine exakte Kopie des Schwarzen Buches, welche er mit den Fotos von seinem Handy in einem Copyshop angefertigt hat. Im Gegenzug erklärt ihm die Königin, wie man die Parabatai-Bünde brechen kann. Man muss mit dem Schwert der Seelen die erste, ursprüngliche Parabatai-Rune in der Stadt der Stille zerbrechen. Da das Schwert aber zerbrochen ist, ist das nicht mehr möglich. Bevor Jules geht, teilt die Königin ihm noch etwas mit: "Du hast dich verändert, Dornensohn. Wenn wir einen Sterblichen dazu verführen, hierherzukommen, dann ist er hier in einem Käfig. Er hat keine Sorgen mehr, kann aber auch nie mehr fröhlich sein. Und du, Junge, bist auch in diesem Käfig." In der Nacht werden Emma und Jules von Nene geweckt, die ihnen mitteilt, dass die Königin sie betrogen hat und auf dem Weg zum Dunklen Hof ist, um dem König der Schatten das Buch zu bringen. Die beiden Schattenjäger schließen sich, getarnt als zwei Elben, der Prozession der Königin an. Der König residiert zur Zeit in einem von Dornen umgebenen Turm, einer der wenigen permanenten Festungen des Dunklen Volks. Emma versucht, sich durch die Dornenhecke zu schlagen, aber bald werden die Pflanzen lebendig und drohen sie zu zerreißen, während ihr Schwert wirkungslos abprallt. Sie wünscht sich Cortana zurück und im selben Moment erscheint ein anderes Schwert in ihrer Hand: Durendal. Es zerschneidet die Dornen und rettet Emma das Leben. Bis Julian zu ihr durchdringt, hat das Schwert sich bereits verflüchtigt. Im Turm übergibt die Königin dem König das Buch für eine Nacht, damit er überdenken kann, ob er das Buch behalten will und dafür ihren Sohn Ash freilässt oder ob er ihn behält und das Buch zurückgibt. Emma und Jules begegnen in einem Zimmer Ash, der ihnen mit seinen hellen Haaren und dunklen Augen seltsam bekannt vorkommt. Schließlich erkennen sie, wer Ash wirklich ist: der Sohn Sebastian Morgensterns. Doch die beiden Schattenjäger werden von den reitern des Mannan verhaftet und ins Gefängnis gebracht, wo auch Clary und Jace eingesperrt sind. Die beiden waren auf einer Mission im Feenreich, um die Waffe zu finden, die Sebastian an einem der beiden Höfe zurückgelassen hatte. Wie sich herausstellte, ist Ash diese Waffe, da er durch einige Zauber aus dem Schwarzen Buch immense, zerstörerische Kräfte erhalten könnte, mit denen er den Fluch der Welt Thule, zu der sich ein Portal hinter dem Thron des Königs befindet, in dieser Welt sehr viel schneller verbreiten könne als es bereits geschieht. Jaime Rosales taucht im Institut auf und will Cristina den Eternidad, das Familienerbstück, mit dem man unbemerkt ins Feenreich reisen kann, überreichen, als ans Licht kommt, dass er in London einige Zeit in Drus Zimmer war. Mark befürchtet gleich das schlimmste und geht auf Jaime los, aber Cristina kann schlimmeres verhindern. Begleitet von Kieran betreten Mark und Cristina das Feenreich durch den Eternidad. Dort landen sie direkt in einer Feier, die Kierans Bruder Prinz Oban ausrichtet. Bei diesem ist ein alter Bekannter, Manuel Villalobos von der Kohorte. Er manipuliert Oban, um diesen als Marionettenkönig einsetzen zu können, wenn sein Vater stirbt. Die drei werden bald entdeckt und verhaftet, doch Cristina kann durch den Eternidad zu dem einzigen anderen Sohn des Elbenkönigs fliehen, der ihr helfen kann. Mark und Kieran werden von Oban zum Turm gebracht; beide sind mit eisernen Handschellen an den Sattel seines Pferdes gekettet und sollen so dem Spott des Elbenadels ausgesetzt werden, doch kein Feenwesen rührt sich. Stattdessen tauschen sie untereinander Geschichten aus, wie Kieran als freundlichster der Prinzen ihnen in verschiedenen Situationen half. Wütend zerrt Oban sie in den Turm und in den Thronsaal seines Vaters. In Los Angeles arbeiten Ty und Kit daran, ihr Problem mit dem Schattenmarkt zu lösen. Mit Drus Hilfe schieben sie dem Leiter des Marktes, Barnabas Hale, gefälschte Beweise dafür unter, dass er Geheimnisse an die Nephilim verkaufen würde. Hale wird seines Amtes enthoben und von Hypatia Vex ersetzt, die den Schattenjägern wieder freien Zugang zum Markt gewährt. Cristina konnte Kierans Bruder Adaon überzeugen, ihr zu helfen, und gemeinsam betreten sie den Turm und das Gefängnis. Sie glauben, dort Mark und Kieran zu finden, stattdessen befreien sie Emma, Julian, Clary und Jace. Zu sechst betreten sie den Thronsaal unter der Vorgabe, Adaon würde Gefangene zum König bringen. Dort treffen sie Mark und Kieran, Oban ist bereits wieder gegangen. Der König lässt Ash zu ihm bringen und befielt ihm, Kieran zu töten, da für die Zauber, die auf den Jungen angewendet werden sollen, königliches Blut benötigt wird. Ash weigert sich und die Königin betritt den Raum, wo sie sich dem König im Kampf stellt, um ihren Sohn zurückzubekommen. Die Rotkappen, nach den reitern die gefährlichsten Krieger des Königs, verwickeln die Nephilim und Adaon in Gefechte, während Annabel Blackthorn auftaucht und, wie während ihrer bisherigen Zeit am Dunklen Hof, versucht, Ash zu beschützen. Dies gipfelt darin, dass sie ihn durch das Portal hinter dem Thron nach Thule zieht. Die Königin triumphiert über den König, wird aber von den Rotkappen übermannt. Verletzt und unbewaffnet befiehlt der König die Reiter herbei und gibt ihnen den Auftrag, Adaon zu töten, als Kieran ihn mit dem Elbenpfeil an seiner Halskette ersticht. Lachend schleudert die Königin die Rotkappen von sich, packt Adaon und beide verschwinden, nur die Worte der Königin bleiben zurück: "Du hast meinen Sohn genommen, jetzt nehme ich deinen." Danach stirbt der König und sein Leichnam geht in Flammen auf. Die Rotkappen fliehen, nur ihr General Winter bleibt zurück. Die Reiter attackieren Emma und Julian, da Emma ihren Bruder Fal umgebracht hat, und treiben sie hinter die Flammenwand. Emma ruft den anderen zu, zu fliehen, während Julian und sie notgedrungen ebenfalls durch das Portal nach Thule springen. Cristina flieht mit Clary, Jace, Mark und Kieran durch den Eternidad. Oban und Manuel Villalobos betreten den Thronsaal kurze Zeit nach dem Kampf und lassen sich von General Winter berichten, was geschah. Manuel entdeckt vor dem verschwindenden Portal eine Jacke, in der er den Familienring der Fairchilds findet. Clary verlor die Jacke dort. Als Manuel Winter fragt, was mit dem Mädchen geschah, das die Jacke trug, geht dieser irrtümlich davon aus, dass die Jacke Emma gehörte, und er erklärt, dass das Mädchen und der Nephilimjunge durch das Portal in eine andere Welt gereist seien. Manuel ist erleichtert darüber, dass die Kohorte nicht mehr den Einfluss der beiden Helden Clary und Jace fürchten muss. Oban lässt sich von Winter zum neuen König krönen, womit die Kohorte noch mehr Macht gewinnt. In Idris wurde das Register als Gesetz durchgesetzt. jedes Institut ist nun dazu verpflichtet, alle Schattenweltler zu registrieren. Gwyn, der inzwischen eine Beziehung zu Diana eingegangen ist, Jia und Diana treffen sich im Brocelind-Wald, um unbemerkt darüber zu sprechen, was sie dagegen unternehmen können, doch sie werden von der Kohorte unterbrochen. Auf Dianas Wunsch hin verschwindet Gwyn auf seinem Elbenross, während Jia und Diana wegen Missachtung des Kalten Friedens festgenommen werden. Teil 2 "Thule" Emma und Julian kommen an einem Strand wieder zu sich. Nicht weit entfernt scheint eine Art Feier stattzufinden. Der Zauber, der Julian seine Liebe nahm, bricht plötzlich und lässt ihn zitternd und orientierungslos zusammenbrechen, während Emma auf einen nahegelegenen Felsen klettert und feststellt, dass Thule wie auch Edom eine Parallelwelt ist und sie sich in Los Angeles befinden. Auf einmal marschieren Erdunkelte auf und eskortieren Sebastian Morgenstern und Jace zu der Feier. Hinter ihnen kommt, in Ketten geschlagen, Maryse Lightwood. Sebastian hält eine kurze Ansprache, anhand derer Emma und Julian herausfinden, dass in dieser Welt nie der Bund zwischen Jace und Sebastian gebrochen wurde, und Jace wird durch diesen Bund von Sebastian dazu gezwungen, Maryse zu exekutieren. Emma und Julian fliehen und laufen geradewegs Livvy in die Arme, die in dieser Welt noch m Leben ist. Nur mühsam können sie Livvy davon überzeugen, dass sie nicht die durch den Höllenkelch verwandelten Versionen ihrer selbst sind. Mit Livvy und Cameron Ashdown, in dieser Welt Livvys Freund, begeben sie sich zum Hauptquartier der Freiheitskämpfer, die zu den wenigen gehören, die gegen Sebastian vorgehen. Im Hauptquartier erzählen die beiden Schattenjäger Livvy ihre Geschichte, im Gegenzug erzählt sie ihnen die von Thule: Lilith tötete in der Schlacht im Burren Clary Fairchild und verbannte das Schwert Glorious in die Hölle, weshalb diese Schlacht verloren wurde. Sebastian und Jace nahmen gemeinsam ein Institut nach dem anderen ein und verwandelten die Brigaden und Divisionen in Erdunkelte. Die verbliebenen Schattenjäger Thules verbarrikadierten sich in Alicante, die Stadt wurde aber von Sebastian eingenommen. Einige Hexenmeister schufen ein Portal und evakuierten alle unter 15. In dieser Schlacht starben auch Simon Lewis und Isabelle Lightwood. Letztere trat Sebastian mit dem Seelenschwert entgegen, da es hieß, Mellartach sei als einzige Waffe noch fähig Sebastian zu töten, aber er tötete sie sofort. Die evakuierten Kinder kamen nach New York. Sebastian hatte aber bereits den Fluch verbreitet, der die Erde verseuchte und so Portale für Dämonen erschuf. Zudem wurden die Hexenmeister kränker und kränker, nur Tessa Gray blieb verschont. Sebastian begann, den Rest der Welt zu erobern, weshalb Catarina Loss den Schattenjägern und Schattenweltkindern einen Transport per Zug nach L.A. ermöglichte. Anschließend floh sie, denn es stellte sich heraus, dass die Hexenmeister sich am Höhepunkt der Krankheit in Dämonen verwandelten. Emma und Julian aus Thule gehörten zu den älteren Kindern und deckten den Rückzug zum Bahnhof, wo sie schließlich von Erdunkelten umzingelt wurden. Beide schützten die Kinder mit ihrem Leben, kämpften gegen die Erdunkelten und wurden schließlich selbst verwandelt; zeitgleich kapselten die Stillen Brüder die Stadt der Gebeine vollkommen von der Welt ab, um die Engelsinsignien vor Sebastian zu schützen. Sie alle starben in der versiegelten Stadt. Alec Lightwood tötete in New York seinen Partner Magnus Bane, um ihn vor der Verwandlung in einen Dämon zu schützen, und erstach sie danach selbst. Der Rest der Blackthorn Familie schaffte es bis nach Los Angeles, doch auch hier hatte Sebastian schon gewütet und vieles zerstört. Sie schliefen in Ruinen und hielten sich geradeso am Leben, bis ein Dämon nachts Tavvy von den anderen fortriss, fraß und Ty die Kehle durchschnitt. Livvy und Dru schafften es, sich den Freiheitskämpfern anzuschließen, doch nach zwei Jahren verschwand Dru ohne jede Spur. An dieser Stelle endet Livvys Geschichte. Allerdings war das noch nicht alles, denn die Parabatai von Thule verwandelten sich kurz nach dem Auftauchen des Fluchs in Monster. Ihre Runen begannen wie Feuer zu leuchten, schwarze Linien zeichneten sich auf ihrer Haut ab und sie wurden gigantisch groß. Tausende starben bei dem Versuch, sie zu töten, während sie Stadt für Stadt zerstörten. Nach einer kurzen Eingewöhnungszeit schlägt Emma vor, Tessa mit dem Glasring zu rufen, den Jem ihr nach der Beerdigung gegeben hatte. Sie zerschlägt den Ring und bekommt einen Hinweis darauf, wo Tessa sich versteckt hält. Mit Julian und der Thule-Version von Diana, die ihnen erzählt, dass sie Transgender ist, macht sie sich auf einem Vampirmotorrad auf den Weg zu Tessa. Sie finden die Letzte Hexe dieser Welt in einer Höhle am Strand, wo sie sich zunächst in der Gestalt Bruder Zachariahs zeigt, um Erdunkelte und Sebastians Verbündete abzuschrecken. Mit Tessa fassen sie den Plan, die Stadt der Stille zu öffnen, die Engelsinsignien zu retten und Sebastian zu töten. Auf dem Rückweg werden Emma und Julian von Dämonen angehalten, die sie zu Sebastian führen. Er hält sie für die Erdunkelten und befiehlt ihnen, Livia Blackthorn aufzuspüren und zu töten. Bevor sie gehen, fällt ihnen auf, dass Sebastian Ash bei sich aufgenommen hat. Wenig später werden sie erneut angehalten - von Annabel. Sie schließen einen Handel miteinander ab: Annabel wird ein Portal zurück in ihre Welt öffnen, wenn Emma und Julian im Gegenzug Ash mitnehmen. Er sei nicht sicher hier, denn Sebastian bräuchte immer mehr Energie, um die Erdunkelten zu kontrollieren, und niemand hätte mehr Energie als Ash, was zur Folge hätte, dass Sebastian ihn bald opfern würde, um die Energie zu erhalten. Im Hauptquartier macht man sich für den Marsch zur Stadt der Stille bereit. Dort angekommen treffen sie auf Tessa, die das Siegel aufhebt. Emma und Jules stürmen hinein und holen die Insignien heraus. Draußen bricht ein Kampf los, als die Erdunkelten auftauchen und die Insignien erobern wollen. Emma nimmt das Seelenschwert und stellt sich Sebastian, Annabel öffnet unterdessen das Portal. Nur mit Ashs Unterstützung gelingt es Emma, Sebastian zu töten. Danach reißt Julian ihr das Schwert aus der Hand und tötet damit Annabel, so wie sie in ihrer Welt Livvy tötete. Beide wollen Ash mitnehmen, aber er weigert sich, ohne Jace zu gehen, den er mittlerweile ins Herz geschlossen hat. Bevor sie das Portal passieren, wirft Julian Livvy den Engelskelch zu, nimmt aber das Schwert mit in ihre Welt. Dort tauchen sie nur Sekunden nach Cristina, Mark, Kieran, Clary und Jace auf, fallen aber augenblicklich in Ohnmacht. Diana wird vom Inquisitor erpresst, ihn zu unterstützen, ansonsten würde er ihr Geheimnis öffentlich machen. Unter der Vorgabe, ihm zuzustimmen, nähert sich Diana ihm, greift sein Schwert und trennt seinen Arm ab. Sie flieht und wird von Gwyn nach L.A. gebracht. Auf Kierans Befehl hin bringt die Wilde Jagd Wasser aus dem Lyn See zu jedem Hexenwesen der Welt, da sich herausstellte, dass das Wasser das Heilmittel gegen den Fluch ist. Nachdem Magnus sich von den Halluzinationen (sieben Alecs auf einmal) erholt hat, zeigt Julian, auf dem seit ihrer Rückkehr wieder der Zauber liegt, ihm seinen Arm. In Thule hat er sich dort einen Satz eingeritzt: "Du bist im Käfig." Sofort nimmt Magnus den Zauber von ihm. Einer Botschaft des Inquisitors zufolge sind Clary und Jace tot, weshalb er zu einem Krieg gegen die Feenwesen aufruft. Jedes Institut hat 48 Stunden, um seine Loyalität zu bekunden, andernfalls wird man als Verräter angesehen. Julian beruft einen Kriegsrat ein, zu dem er jeden Schattenjäger und jedes Schattenwesen einlädt, die er für halbwegs vertrauenswürdig hält. Dort enthüllt er seinen Plan, die Kohorte zu zerstören und Gerechtigkeit für alle zu fordern, die von ihnen getötet wurden oder durch ihre Handlungen starben. Zuletzt enthüllt er ein Banner mit einem Säbel, Engelsschwingen und den Unterweltsymbolen und verkündet, dass sie den Namen "Livias Wache" (im Englischen "Livias Watch") tragen werden. Teil 3 "Lady Vengeance" Kategorie:Queen of Air and Darkness